Jailbreak
The Warriors: Jailbreak is a 2009, 4-part comic book series, written by Erik Henriksen, taking place a few months after the events of the movie. It is thought of as the sequel to The Warriors. Plot While Ajax's adjustment to prison life is made difficult by an unnamed Baseball Fury, The Warriors plan to spring Ajax from prison. Rembrandt is shown to be taking art classes, while Mercy has now moved into her own apartment, with the financial support of a sugar daddy. Echoes In My Mind The comic opens with a fight between Ajax and Swan for the title of Warchief that occurred before the movie. Swan wins the fight but Cleon tells him they never leave a warrior behind. It then cuts to Ajax in his cell. A Baseball Fury in the cell next to him tries to converse, but was insulted. Rembrandt paints a picture of a gladiator in art class, where no one but the teacher will talk to him because they know he is in a gang. Mercy is talking with her sugar daddy, but leaves when she sees Swan outside the window. She goes into her apartment where Swan tells her this life is not for her. The unnamed Baseball Fury yells at the guards to let him wear his colors, Ajax calls it make-up which causes the Fury to attack him. Ajax hits the Fury into unconsciousness, then tells the guards he wants no trouble. The Hi-Hats invade The Warriors turf and begin planting tags. Rembrandt sees this and calls for backup. The Warriors arrive and The Hi-Hats taunt that The Warriors are increasingly unpopular and Ajax is living on borrowed time. The Warriors win the brawl. After a conversation with Rembrandt, Swan decides to call a war council to break Ajax from prison. Nowhere Else In Sight Rembrandt suggests to Swan that he should ask Mercy to stay with him in Coney. Swan ignores him and tells him to call the war council. Two Gramercy Riffs beat the unnamed Baseball Fury for drawing attention to them. The prison guards offer Ajax protection in exchange for information on The Warriors to pass on to the commissioner, which Ajax refuses and instead insults them, causing the guards to beat him. At the war council, Swan informs the gang that they will be breaking Ajax out of prison, which makes them worry that it's a suicide mission. Ajax and the unnamed Baseball Fury are being treated in the prison medical wing, where they insult each other. The Warriors take a subway train where Rembrandt sees his teacher, who accuses the former of having something to prove. D-Train jokes to Rembrant that he should have brought a hankey. Swan thinks about Fox, when Rembrandt tells him there was nothing he could do. A fight breaks out between Ajax and the unnamed Fury, where the Fury gets his hands on medical scissors before being separated by the guards. Real Tough Mothers Before heading to the prison, The Warriors enter a high class restaurant where Mercy is eating with her sugar daddy. Mercy sees them and goes outside to see Swan, who informs her they are breaking out Ajax. The unnamed Fury uses the medical scissors to carve warpaint into his face. After that the Fury no longer talked, and tried to kill Ajax by shanking him with the medical scissors. Ajax pulls the scissors from his back and hides them before the guards see. Getting ready to break Ajax, The Warriors are met by Masai and The Gramercy Riffs, who agree to work together to spring Ajax and the two Gramercy Riffs. They stage a brawl between the two gangs to lure the guards outside. The gangs turn their attention to fighting the guards, while Swan gets the keys off one of them and heads inside. Our Little Piece Of Turf Swan makes his way through a inside prison riot to find Ajax. Once he springs him from his cell, they find exit through the infirmary is blocked by the unnamed Baseball Fury armed with a nightstick. Ajax fights him and kills him with the medical scissors. After seeing Ajax has been freed, The Warriors retreat back to Coney. Swan talks with Masai in an alley, who admits to sending The Hi-Hats to Coney, but the dream of a unified gang died with Cyrus. Mercy is evicted from her apartment due to her sugar daddy finding out about her relationship with The Warriors at the restaurant. In the street outside, Swan asks her to come back to Coney. Mercy yells at him. Back at Coney Island, Ajax thanks Swan for breaking him out and accepts him as the leader. Mercy comes back to Coney to stay with Swan. Rembrandt informs his teacher he will no longer be coming back to art class, but will continue to practice art. Reception The comic received mostly positive reviews, being called full of action and well-writtien, as well as a great piece of fan service. Trivia *All comics in the series are 24 pages. *Though the Baseball Furies are infamous for their silence throughout most of the series, the Unnamed Baseball Fury has many lines of dialogue throughout the comic and openly brags about his gang status. *This comic was likely made due to Walter Hill's regret of writing Ajax out of the movie, because of the character's popularity. Category:Fan-Made Fiction